All I want for Christmas
by Scarlet flute
Summary: Subtle and insistent. That's how he kissed. One promising intimate caress after another. With a soft murmur, he drew back. "All I want for Christmas is an idiot." {SasuNaru} {Christmas one-shot}


**A/N-** Merry Christmas to all of you. May all your wishes come true.

I hope you enjoy this fic.

If you do, drop me a review.

 **Warning- It's boyxboy. So read at your own volition.**

 **All I want for Christmas is you**

' _Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer!'_

' _You're a Womanizer!'_

' _Oh Womanizer!_

' _Oh, you're a Womanizer, baby!'_

I groaned, shifting slightly and tugging the orange quilt upwards with force, when the shrill and husky cries of Britney Spears filled my room. I knew who was calling. I had set the particular ringtone specifically for that person.

The loud chords played on incessantly, rattling me.

It made me anxious, sweaty and, did I mention, annoyed as hell? Not picking up the phone, it was the right thing to do. For heaven's sake, it was three in the morning!

Then, why the heck was my hand shaking?

Finally, the ringing stopped.

I released the breath I'd been unconsciously holding. The whooshing sound seemed awfully amplified in the darkness of my apartment. Silence crept on me, terribly confining and dreadful. I concentrated on sleeping. So hard.

My feelings betrayed me though, running back and forth to the man whose call I had ignored.

I argued passionately that it wasn't my fault. I wasn't on work anymore. My job for the day was done. Also, it was Christmas. A holiday. And since I had no family to share it with, I could have all the sleep I wanted.

Anyone else who thought otherwise be damned!

Still, after a minute of indecision, I sat up abruptly, glaring at my new iphone with deadly intent. Swallowing a curse, I picked it from the bedside table and stared at it, fingers raised.

What if it was really necessary? What if he really needed me? What if…

I bit my inner cheek in frustration. What was wrong with me? It wasn't my job to be at his every beck and call, at least not outside Uchiha Inc. He was a grown man, for God's sake. He could surely do without me. Whatever he had called me for, he must have gotten someone else to do it by now. _Probably_.

Pretending to be satisfied, I fell back on the mattress.

A sham. That is all it was.

A few restless and long minutes later, I called him. He picked at the second ring.

"Er… Mr. Uchiha?" I began sheepishly. "Is ever"-

" _Ah! Naruto,"_ he cut in, sounding extremely pleased, which sent alarms ringing through my head. _"Why didn't you accept my call?"_ Oh my universe! Was his speech slurred?

" _Are you… are you drunk, Mr. Uchiha?"_ I asked, a note of surprise and curiosity slipping into my voice.

" _No,"_ he replied, a bit too defensively. " _I'm not."_

I suppressed a chuckle. Oh yeah. Sasuke Uchiha was most definitely drunk.

" _Naruto?"_

"Yes, sir?"

" _I need you."_

Three simple words. And a rush of heat travelled to my face, soaking into the skin, diffusing it with the warmth of a thousand fairy lights. Suddenly, I felt a little hot. Clearing my throat, I spoke, "Uh… sir?"

" _I need you,"_ he repeated slowly _. "You're really dumb, you know."_ Before I could fire back a retort, he continued lazily, _"I'm at 'Blue Mist' and I'm lonely."_

"Okay. Do you want me to ask one of your girlfriends to keep you company?"

" _No, dumbass. Don't you get it?"_ He was annoyed, I could tell. His voice got all distant and cold when he was angry. I could even see him narrowing his eyes. _"I want you."_

Not daring to misinterpret his words- as if I would ever- I said, "You want me to come join you at 'Blue Mist'?"

A pause and then, _"Yes, dumbass."_

"It's three in the morning," I protested wearily. "Also I'm not at work."

" _Naruto?"_

I sighed. "Yes?"

" _Please."_

I bit back a curse. Damn him! Damn his stupid voice! Damn his stupid face!

I suddenly felt like stomping all over the place. It was so freaking unfair. Somehow, it was next to impossible for Naruto Uzumaki, yours truly, to refuse Sasuke Uchiha, my freakishly handsome boss, anything. It was the bitterest pill I'd ever had the misfortune of swallowing.

"I'll be there in 15."

The line died, allowing me the respite of releasing a long drawn groan of frustration.

 **-x-x-x-x-**

Okay, I'll admit it.

Driving through the city, on Christmas morning, was a good experience despite the traffic and the drunkards making merry on the pavement. Red, golden, green… these wonderful colors adorned the town in various shapes, states and forms. The festive spirit hung warm and strong in the air, taking possession of anything melancholy and replacing it with soft pulses of happiness.

I felt my annoyance ebbing away, much to my chagrin.

Since it was winter, there was no way that the sun would show up before 7. I hummed softly, shaking my head to the rhythm as I deftly steered through the sleet. I checked the time, groaning when I saw that it was almost half past four. Sasuke would not be happy.

Well, I thought bravely, at least I showed up. His ungrateful behind deserved much less than what he was getting. Vaguely, I wondered if I should have gotten him a present. It was Christmas, after all.

 **-x-x-x-x-**

Blue mist was situated in one of the most expensive areas of Konoha. The doors to the place wouldn't just open for anybody. One had to be wealthy to the point of being snobbish, and feeling proud of it, to get access. Commoners, with naught sense of fashion, were strictly barred.

Knowing this, maybe I should have taken a minute to throw on a decent jacket and pants. Instead, I was dressed in a warm, comfortable sweater and a pair of worn out jeans. My favorite old sneakers adorned my feet.

The bouncer gave me a rueful look-over, his bulky frame blocking the entrance easily. "Go try somewhere else, kid."

"I am 23," I said through clenched teeth. Like seriously, it was tiring. People kept missing the fact that I wasn't a teenager. Just to prove my point, I shoved my driving license into his face. He stared at it impassively before throwing it towards me.

"Doesn't change a thing," he said wearily. "You can't get in."

I forced a smile. "Listen, Mr. Bouncer, my boss is inside this stupid club." I was trembling because, damn, it was cold. My breath came out in pretty white puffs. I rubbed my gloved hands, exhaling into the narrow gap. "Perhaps, you know him? Sasuke Uchiha. Ring a bell? No? Pale… tall… hair styled like a duck's ass?"

That drew a reluctant, wry grin out of the man. "A lot of people know him, Naruto." Wait, how did he… oh yeah. I'd shown him my license. "I can't send you in just because you happen to be more amusing than the others."

I paused thoughtfully before speaking eventually, "Can't you tell someone, to ask him about me, in your walkie-talkie?"

Mr. Bouncer closed his eyes momentarily, an amused laugh escaping him. "Yes, I can do that. Let me go find my _walkie-talkie_." I nodded diligently, shivering when a particularly biting winter wind slapped my cheek. I rubbed the spot, warming it up gently. It took a few minutes but at last I was let in.

I'd never been inside Blue mist, due to reasons stated before. If I had to use one word to describe the place. It would be- marvelous. Because the place simply was. There was the right amount of everything, be it lights, music, drinks or crowd. Also, it was so wonderfully warm!

Yes!

It didn't take me long to find Sasuke. I only had to follow the gaze an intoxicated female. He was sitting alone which, considering his habit of fulfilling his carnal needs with anything that wore a skirt, came as surprise. I walked up to him, wary and astonished. When I slid into the seat next to him, he barely looked up to acknowledge my presence.

"Mr. Uchiha?" When he didn't respond, I gave him a nudge which, thankfully, made him glance my way.

"You're late."

I bit back the caustic remark. "I got caught in the traffic," I gritted out.

"Hn." He didn't sound as chirpy as before, I observed dryly. I couldn't decide if it was a good thing or not. "What do you want?"

I shrugged nonchalantly. "Nothing hard. I have to drive back." Staring at the rows and rows of alcoholic beverages encased into the wall, I changed my mind. "On second thoughts, plain water sounds amazing."It was impossible to imagine something like cola in that assortment. I couldn't hold my liquor, not even to save my life. Better safe than sorry, I supposed.

Sasuke waved towards the bartender who came running. "Get me the strongest stuff you have and this one," he motioned towards me, "will have the weakest drink you can get your hands on."

"Water will do," I added in quickly. The cute bartender nodded, smiling a bit. I turned to Sasuke and said, "Should you be drinking so much, Mr. Uchiha? It's quite late."

"Stop nagging me, dobe. That's not why I invited you here."

I shook my head. "Yes, I know. Something about you being lonely."

"Hn."

A thought struck me. I felt a little bad for realizing it late. "Merry Christmas, Mr. Uchiha," I wished, smiling widely. Black eyes widened a bit as a small smirk slid onto his face.

"Hn. Same to you, Naruto."

Further conversation was cut as we were handed our respective drinks. His glass, I noticed, was filled with a dark golden liquid that had a strong pleasant smell which wafted around us. In contrast, my humble glass of water appeared dreary and peasant-like. Nonetheless, I drank it contently.

Sasuke, however, put aside his glass. That's when I noticed that he wasn't himself. He wasn't the cold, ruthless and mysteriously seductive man, I knew him to be.

I sucked in a sharp breath and released it gently. "Is everything alright, Mr. Uchiha?" His endless black eyes caught my blue ones. For a few moments, I forgot to breath, admiring the depth of fiercely guarded emotions in those infinitely dark pits. His lips moved but I couldn't hear, still captivated by his eyes. "Huh?" I muttered stupidly.

He released a long suffering sigh. "I said, call me Sasuke." I refused to accept that my heartbeat quickened at the suggestion. The air was merely getting to me. Also, it didn't matter. He was only being friendly, which on its own was a bizarre concept. Sasuke Uchiha being friendly!

Oh, the blasphemy!

I suppressed a snicker.

"Say, Sasuke, what do you want for Christmas?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he got to his feet. A pale hand was extended to me. I stared at with questioning eyes. He shrugged. "I need to show you something." Hesitantly, I took his hand. Immediately, his fingers tightened around my palm in a warm but firm grip.

He pulled us towards the stairs, behind the arch, on the other side of the hall. We trudged up to the first floor, which was carpeted in red. Little, round and shimmering lights hung from the ceiling, painting the wide area in cherry, green, yellow and silver glow. In the midst of it all stood a tall, beautifully decked Christmas tree. Beneath it laid a pile of unopened presents.

"It's stunning," I murmured in awe, stepping forward and tripped on a stray balloon. Straightening fast, I laughed hiding my embarrassment. "Is this why you asked me to come? You wanted me to see this."

He shook his head, a rare smile playing across his lips. "I wanted to see this with you."

I returned his smile, turning to the tree once again. Reading between the lines never played out well for me so, I stopped trying a long time ago. We walked further onto the room, admiring the view.

I stopped when he caught my wrist, twisting me around so that we faced each other. His eyes, I noticed, were burning with an unknown emotion. I knew it was time to bolt when his face started coming awfully near.

"Uh… Sas"-

Rest of my words were smothered against his pressing mouth. For several moments, I blanked out. Each of my thoughts ran out of the door, leaving behind a mass of sensations. As I began to register that I was being kissed by my boss, Sasuke Uchiha, renowned skirt-chaser and the hero of some of my fantasies, I pushed at his chest.

He pulled back to hiss, "There's a stupid mistletoe above us. So shut up."

Before I could protest, he caught my lips with his own again. Someone needed to tell him that he didn't have to kiss me twice. The tradition only mentioned once and definitely no tongue!

That was my last coherent thought before I opened up to his ministrations. Subtle and insistent. That's how he kissed. One promising intimate caress after another. With a soft murmur, he drew back.

"All I want for Christmas is an idiot."

I was still out of it to respond intelligently. "Huh?" He shook his head, pressing a soft kiss right above my brows. "Which idiot?"

"A blond, blue-eyed one."

"You like Ino?!"

Sasuke released an exasperated sigh. "Go home, dobe."

"Don't call me that! It's not Ino? Then who is it?" He released me and strode towards the exit as graceful as ever. I shouted behind him, "Come on! Tell me!" His only response was a chuckle. "Mr. Uchiha!"

"I told you to call me Sasuke."

I followed after him, naming all the girls that worked in our building or were associated to Sasuke somehow. He didn't respond to any of them. Deep down, something told me that I knew. I was only denying the truth for the fear of consequences.

 **-x-x-x-x-**

I rummaged through the side-pocket, searching for the car keys. They weren't there. I went back inside, looking at all places I might have dropped them. When I reached the first floor, a gray-haired man was cutting open a cardboard box. He looked up when I entered. His face was half-covered by his black muffler. "I'm just searching for my keys," I told him. "I think I dropped them here somewhere."

He raised a jingling set of two keys and said, "These yours?"

I nodded, grabbing them quickly and gave him a grateful smile. "Thanks, man." I extended a hand. "I'm Naruto."

"You're welcome." He shook it enthusiastically. "I'm Santa's helper."

"Right." I laughed. "Do you need my help with that?" I asked, eager to return the favor.

"No." I assumed the man had smiled, because his dark eyes twinkled merrily. "I'm just hanging mistletoe and holly. I forgot to do it yesterday."

"Okay, then."I shrugged uncomfortably. "Merry Christmas to you, then."

"Happy Christmas, Naruto."

 **-x-x-x-x-**

 _All I want for Christmas is an idiot._

 _A blond, blue-eyed idiot._

"Had a merry Christmas inside, Naruto?" The burly guard asked as I passed by him, filled with surprise and joy.

I smiled at him. It had been merry indeed. Maybe it was high time to start reading between the lines again. "Merry Christmas, Mr. Bouncer."

Maybe, it was time to give Sasuke his present too.

 **-x-x-x-x-**

 **Disclaimer- The characters belong to Kishimoto.**


End file.
